Roll for Initiative!¦ AD
Jared plays AD&D: Pool of Radiance. Synopsis Jared is playing AD&D: Pool of Radiance. This is one of the best D&D games ever made. It follows the second edition rules. There are not many sound effects. He has made the entire team. He has PBG (a fighter), the Completionist (Fighter), Jared (Thief), Brutalmoose (Cleric), SpaceHamster (Fighter), Commander Holly (Magic-user). The face representing Brutalmoose looks like a Brutalmoose face. Jared tells the story. Combat begins. Jared is down on the first turn! The party wins, and everyone who was not knocked out gets XP. They rest for 9 days so they can be healed. The party comes across some goblins and fights them. The goblin leader surrenders, and the party has won. Jared saves after almost every fight. Jared is abusive to a kobolt, and they fight. Ian has been the most consistent attacker so far. Jared explains that AD&D had experience for finding treasure. Jared has some magical arrows that can't be stacked with the other arrows. Jared gives an overview of the enemies in the area. They fight some goblins from a distance. Jared goes down. Again. Holly hits one with some darts, and they surrender. The party is healed. While the party rests, they are attacked by kobolds. The party is blessed. The kobolds are killed, including the one running away. Jared explains the weird controls. Jared is failing at picking doors. Jared finds a fake wall and a hidden treasure room. Jared discusses how THAC0 works. Hobgoblins are protecting treasure. Jared goes down after being hit again. The party wins, and they get a small amount of money. Jared looks around and finds the treasure that the hobgoblins were guarding. Jared is given a ring to help him stay standing. The party rests for a day, before several members of the party levels up. Jared explains how leveling up works in AD&D. The party is attacked by goblins. The goblins are put to sleep before being killed. Jared is unconscious again. The party fights another group of goblins. Jared presses the wrong buttons, messing up his turn. Jared and Jirard both go down. Jared exploits a glitch, where the anyone can bandage their allies from wherever. The party is healed. The party sees orcs in the distance. Both parties run away from each other. Another group of orcs attack. Holly, Jirard and Ian all go down. The party wins, but aren't looking great. Jared decides to camp in the storage closet. After healing everyone, Jared prepares to go back to town to level up. "This is an actual picture of Ian aka Brutalmoose. *(The D&D character) He would greatly appreciate it if you clicked on one of these videos. He would also really appreciate it if Jared would stop getting knocked out! It's not easy casting cure light wounds after every damn fight! So click a video and make Ian's life a bit easier. Comon' just look at that face, do it for the mustache! Oh it would also rock if you could like, comment and subscribe." Category:D&December Category:Videos Category:AD&D: Pool of Radiance